ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 734 (18th February 1992)
Plot A 'For Sale' sign is put up outside of No.43 and Willmott-Brown is nowhere to be found. Kathy takes some time away from the Square to comprehend recent events. Mark has spent the night with Gill again. Sam panics when Ricky tells her he has invited Hattie round to see their squat. She tells him she does not want visitors until their squat is more homely. Arthur notices the Square gardens have been vandalised; he refuses to let Mark help him tidy up. Pauline asks him to help assemble their new kitchen at No.45 instead. Sam offers to help Pauline out at the café in her spare time for extra money. Mark leaves No.45 when Arthur returns and makes him feel unwelcome. Tensions continues to linger between Clyde and Michelle as they work together again at The Vic. Grant raises the potential of a baby with Sharon again but she is not interested in having a child yet. Arthur sits on his own reflecting on his earlier run-in with Mark. Sharon purchases a new darts board for The Vic. Michelle asks Clyde if he would ever risk everything and runaway with her, like she did for him. He does not reply. Grant is unimpressed when Sharon plans a night out with Michelle and then puts him in charge of The Vic for the evening. Sam asks Sharon if she has any cleaning jobs going at The Vic; Grant and Phil make it clear they do not want her working whilst she is still in school. Grant has an eventful evening running The Vic with Clyde. Hattie visits Ricky and Sam at the squat, but an awkward atmosphere layers the room as Ricky is unhappy to learn Sam is trying to get a job to bring in extra money. Michelle and Sharon return from their night out. Grant makes it clear that Sharon going out and having a good time whilst he works is not his idea of a good marriage. Michelle returns home from the night out and is surprised to find Clyde outside waiting for her. He tells her he would runaway with her too if she was in the same situation he was in back in November. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Pete - Peter Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Hattie - Michelle Gayle Guest cast *Gill - Susanna Dawson *Big Ron - Ron Tarr Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23A Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living room *Gill's flat - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Best friends Sharon and Michelle realise they have neglected their friendship of late. They decide it's high time they had a girls' night out. Is there a happy event anticipated in Albert Square? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,980,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes